Still
by Jaysgrl
Summary: Bridget wants her baby back. Sam and Jason think Courtney put her up to it to pull them apart. Courtney wants Jason back but would never take a baby away from them. What will happen? Open and find out...
1. Default Chapter

This is a Journey story with some Jasam. This chapter is going to be short so if nobody likes it I can rewrite or start new. It kind of follows the storyline now but Jason and Sam aren't going to be together for long. Hope is with Jason and Sam and Bridget is living with Courtney. Also some legal things about Hope may be different. For a summary I hope you read the summary under the title before you opened it, but if not go back and look to know what this story is about (haha). Ok, so here it goes……..

Still Chapter 1- Wanting someone back

The Loft

Courtney's POV

Jax just left and he knew my attention was fully focused on us. It's just that after I heard Jason say that he and Sam were together it broke my heart. I still love Jason and I thought he loved me too. I mean, I know I moved on and everyone sees me and Jax together, but I'm not happy. I want Jason back. But now he has Sam and Hope. I got to stop dwelling on this because I can feel tears in my eyes. I look up from the couch where I'm sitting to see Bridget walk in the door.

"Hi Bridget."

"Hi Courtney."

"How was your first day of work at Kelly's?" I asked her.

"Ok. But something happened to me today," she said as she was sitting down.

"Good or bad?"

"Both"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I want Hope back. That's good, but bad for Sam I know how much she loves Hope."

"Oh, wow. When did you decide this?"

"Today at Kelly's when I saw so many mothers with their kids and saw how happy they were. I want my baby back Courtney. And by law I have a year to take her back. Right?"

"Yes. So when are you going to go tell Sam and Jason you want Hope back?" I asked her.

"Well I was hoping you would do it. Please"

"Bridget I can't." I knew I couldn't. Not to Jason or Sam. Jason would hate me and I want to try to be friends with him again because I miss him. I look over and see Bridget giving me a please do it face and I want to give her her baby back. Even if it cost me my relationship with Jason.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Thank you Courtney. When are going to go?" she asked.

"No time like the present right." I said.

"Ok, and just so you know when I get my baby back I'm going to live with an aunt. So you don't have to watch over the baby too."

"Ok if that's what you need to do. I'll be back later." I start to leave then turn, "Bridget I know Sam and Jason won't give Hope up willingly so be prepared to go to court maybe."

"Whatever it takes to get my baby back."

"Ok"

I left, and called the police on my way out knowing I may need help getting the baby out. Mac told me he would meet me at Jason's penthouse. I got to the penthouse and Mac followed me in. He saw how hard this was for me because he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I told Mac to stay out of sight until I came got him he agreed. I knocked on Jason's door and Sam answered.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you and Jason."

"Baby, who is it?" I heard Jason say as he was coming this way.

"It's Courtney."

"What do you need Courtney?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you both."

Hope started to cry and Sam excused herself but not without a peck on the cheek. I turned away not to watch. Jason saw I know he did because when Sam left he got really mean to me like he never had before.

"You shouldn't have come if you didn't want to see me and Sam together, and if you're here to break us up it is not going to happen."

"I'm not here to break you guys up," I said and felt tears forming in my eyes because of his harshness.

Sam came downstairs again and I wiped my eyes.

"I'm here for a completely different reason."

So….how was it????

I know Jason was a little out of character but I will all be okay. Bear with me. And please reply if you want me to continue.


	2. AN

Hey ya'll

Thanks for all the reviews. I've had exams lately so I haven't had time to update. I swear there will be a new chapter up this week or weekend. I promise.

Amanda


	3. Telling and Finding out

"Why are you here Courtney?" Jason asked as he put his arm around Sam.

This time it didn't bother me because I wasn't looking at them. I couldn't look at them when I told them the news.

"Bridget," I started while looking at the floor.

"What about Bridget?" Sam asked.

"Bridget. She..she wants her baby back."

"No," said Sam out loud. "Jason you can't let Courtney and Bridget do this to us."

Jason looked me right in the eyes with the coldest look I've ever seen.

"I won't," he said. "Go upstairs and check on Hope."

Sam left with tears coming down her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Courtney?"

"Why am I doing what?" I asked confused.

"Why are you taking Hope away from us? Is it because you want to take care of her, and let her replace the baby you lost? Or are you doing this to get back at me for being with Sam?"

"Jason, number one it was our baby I lost, and number two, I'm glad that your with Sam because she makes you happy," I said. Ok, so I'm lying and I know he can see that I am but I had to say it. I had to so I could try to get myself to believe it.

"You're lying."

"Yea I am. So can I take Hope now?" I asked.

Jason started yelling.

"No you're not taking Hope. I'm not giving her to you. I'll take you to court if you try to take her tonight."

"I know. I knew you wouldn't give Hope to me and I didn't want to do this," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

I came back in to the penthouse with Mac and a few officers.

"Jason, where's Hope?" Mac asked.

"Upstairs," Jason said as he looked at me with anger.

Mac went upstairs and got Hope. He came back down with her and Sam crying behind him. Mac handed me the baby.

"Come on Courtney," Mac said.

"Bye Sam, bye Jason."

I walked out the door hearing Sam's cry's.

I got to the penthouse and gave Hope to Bridget.

"Thank you so much Courtney," Bridget said.

"Yea, I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back later," I said.

"Ok."

I walked out the door and onto the pier. I got there and sat down on a bench.

"What have I done? I shouldn't have taken Hope. I've lost all my chances of being friends with Jason," I said out loud to myself. Then I broke down crying.

"Courtney what's wrong? Why are you crying you didn't just loose a baby Sam and I did."

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk. Why are you here?"

"Thinking. Jason I didn't convince Bridget to take Hope I swear."

"I don't believe you. I know you miss our baby that you loss but this won't bring her back. I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Sam and I are getting married."

"Oh," I said, taken off guard.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not," I yelled as I ran of to a place I thought Jason never went. I was going to our spot that over looked the ocean. Not knowing Jason was following me with other news.


	4. How could you?

I went to the ledge Jason and I found when we were hiding our relationship from Sonny. I sat down with my feet hanging over the edge and looked toward the ocean with tears in my eyes. How could Sam and Jason be getting married? I didn't think he was over me yet. Why can't I get over him? Well, duh, because I still love him. I wonder when they're getting married. I looked back out at the ocean. Can I ever get Jason back? I heard someone walking up behind me. I turned around slowly. I saw Jason.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned to look back at the ocean.

"I came here because I have something else to tell you."

"What more could you possibly have to tell me?" I asked him. Instead of answering me he sat down beside me and looked out at the ocean too.

"I haven't been here in a long time," he said.

"I come here once a week, sometimes more," I told him.

"Why?"

"To think about things."

There was a silence between us. I stood up and walked to a wooden bench. He stood up and stayed where he is.

"So, what else did you have to tell me? Besides that you and Sam are getting married?" I asked him.

"Sam, uh, I don't know how to say this."

"What is it Jason? Nothing else you say tonight could hurt me worse than what you said on the docks," I told him.

"Um, Sam wants to get married this weekend. Sunday to be exact," Jason said looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"What?" I asked. How can he do this? "Are you going to go through with it?"

"Well, yeah."

"Jason, how can you do that? Does that day not mean anything to you?" I yelled. I stood up and walked over to him. He just stood there with his hands in his pocket. "Well does it?"

"Not anymore,' he replied calmly.

"Jason, I don't believe you."

"What don't you believe?" he asked looking me dead in the eyes.

Ok, I know it's short, but hey it's a chapter. Review and tell me how it is and I'll get another one up quick. Later.


	5. Friends

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here's a new chapter. So you know I'm not following the dates when Courtney and Jason were married or when their baby was lost.

Jason continued looking at Courtney.

"What don't you believe Courtney?"

"I don't believe you when you say that day doesn't mean anything to you," I said quietly with tears starting to form in my eyes. My head was down so Jason couldn't hear me or see my tears.

"Come on Courtney I didn't hear you. Look at me and tell me," Jason yelled knowing he was hurting her.

"Fine Jason, I don't believe you when you say that day has no meaning to you," I said looking up with my tears flowing down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Jason asked me.

"You know why Jason. That day was the happiest day of my life and I thought it was the same for you."

"Courtney that was a great day of my life and your right that day does mean something to me, but I have to put it in the past and start with Sam and mine's future."

"Jason that was our wedding day. How can you marry someone else on that day?"

"Courtney, Sam and I have to get married as soon as possible." Jason told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"So we can get back Hope. Remember that baby you took from us."

"Jason, I'm being honest, Bridget wanted the baby back. I didn't pursued her in any way," I said trying to make Jason believe me.

"Yea sure," Jason said.

We haven't moved from our spots till now. I got up and walked over by him. He was standing by the rail facing the road, so I stood looking towards the ocean.

"Jason you know me better than that."

"I thought I did," Jason said looking at me.

"Ok lets put it this way. Why would I take Hope from you if I wanted to try and be your friend again?" I asked him.

"You want to be my friend?"

"Yea."

"Even thought I'm with Sam?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, even thought you're with Sam," I said sadly.

"Ok," Jason said with a smile.

"Ok, what?"

"We can try to be friends."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes so as my friend will you come to my wedding?"

I thought about it. I can't do it. That was our wedding day and it means so much to me. Maybe it will be a start for me to move on from Jason.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Really?" Jason asked surprised.

"If that's the only way I can be your friend I would be honored to go," I said lying fully. I knew he knew I was lying but I didn't care, I wanted him back in my life.

"All right see you Sunday."

"Yea Sunday," I said.

He said by and walked away. I heard his car start and drive away. I was thinking about what I just did. I grabbed the necklace around my neck, which held mine and Jason's wedding ring. Sunday was going to be the hardest day of my life. I had to watch the man I love marry the woman he loved. I walked to my car. On the ride home I listen to a song.

Never even thought to cry  
When I heard you say goodbye  
Never said where you were going

There's no laughter in the air  
Only silence everywhere  
And so much left unspoken

Since you've been gone  
I haven't been the same  
I wish that I could see  
Who's to blame

Without you, where do I belong?  
Without you, how can I go on?  
And No love but yours will ever do  
Tell me how am i supposed to live my life?  
Without you

Was I lost in you and me  
To the point i couldn't see  
That what we had was dying

Now it's all that I can do  
To see photographs of you  
And stop myself from crying

I should learn to live without your love  
Got so many memories  
But it's not enough

Without you, where do i belong?  
Without you, how can i go on?  
And No love but yours will ever do  
Tell me how am I supposed to live my life  
Without you?

I feel helpless and, oh, so all alone  
Like I've never felt before  
You made me feel alive  
But I don't remember what it's like anymore

Without you, where do I belong?  
Without you, how can I go on?  
And No love but yours will ever do  
Tell me how am I supposed to live my life  
Without you?

Without you, where do I belong?  
Without you, how can I go on?  
Tell me how am I supposed to live my life  
Without you?

Oh baby where do I belong?  
Please tell how can I go on?  
Without you...

By the end of the song I was in tears. I got home and went straight to bed. I cried my self to sleep hoping to dream of what life would be like if I was with Jason.

There it is. How was it? Give me some feedback please. Song is "Without You" by Clay Aiken and Kimberley Locke.

Thanks to-

twinklegirl18297  
ashash52009  
Sera Mcloyd  
FanFicJunkie26  
jennifer  
angle445  
Hannah  
sunnysky3163  
Alexa  
SoCalBabe  
ShellBell822  
ButterflyzDreamz  
Blah  
proud yusuke fan  
AngelTears123  
XxAngelxX911  
xcrazibabii69x  
FoxyLady88  
Al  
Genie05  
Jen12  
julyishot

for reviewing on any part of the story.


	6. The Big Day

It was Sunday morning and I was standing in my robe looking out the window. I didn't know why I was going to the wedding today. It hurts so much but I have to do it so I can be friends with Jason. I walked over to my closet to look for something to wear. I decided on a baby blue suit (like she wore on the show). Just then my cell phone rang. I flipped it open and it was Carly.

"Hey Carly," I said with a sad tone.

"Hey how are you holding up. Today must be really hard on you."

"Yea it is. I'm going to the wedding today."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to be friends with Jason and as a friend he invited me to his wedding."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry," Carly said.

"It's ok. I think I really need to be there so I can let go."

"Alright do you want to ride there with me and Sonny?"

"Yea that would be great because I don't think I will be in any condition to drive home after the wedding."

"Alright we'll pick you up at 12:30. Bye," Carly said.

"Bye."

I hung up and started getting dressed. By the time I was done it was 12:25. I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it I was greeted with a hug from Carly.

"Hey Carly."

Carly released me and Sonny hugged me. I was surprised.

"Look I know I didn't approve of you and Jason, but I can see that you both love each other and I know this day will be painful for you."

"Thanks Sonny. We should go."

We all walked out the door to the car. When we got to the church I told Sonny and Carly to go in and save me a seat. They knew I needed time so they went. I sat down on the church steps and brought my knees to my chin.

"How can I be here today. It would be our one-year anniversary and he doesn't even care. He's marrying someone else on this day. Well if he's in love with her then I have to be happy for him."

I hadn't realized I said this out loud until I heard Jason behind me.

"Thanks for being happy for me," he said a little sadly.

I turned around and saw him in his tux. He looked so handsome. I felt our rings around my neck and I knew what I had to do.

"Jason, I need to give you something."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I need to finally let go of you so we can be just friends and so I can stand to see you with your new wife."

I took of the necklace and removed his wedding ring. I held out my hand so he could grab it.

"Here Jason, take it."

"No, I don't want it. I don't want to remember our wedding day anymore. I'm marrying someone new and I'll have her wedding ring."

"Fine you don't want it? Well neither do I," I yelled as I threw his ring across the parking lot. I ran into the church and went to my seat.

Jason came in a few minutes later. He looked at me then the wedding march song started to play and he turned to look at Sam. I had to admit she was beautiful in her wedding gown. She had a huge smile on her face. Emily who had taken her place by the altar gave me a sad smile and I smiled back. She had told me once she never liked Sam and now they were going to be in laws. I knew she was thinking the same thing because I saw her giggle a little. I was surprised I did very well through the wedding so far until the time came. I looked to the front of the church.

"Does any one hear object to this marriage? If so speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked at Carly and me.

"Samantha McCall, do you take Jason to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do," Sam replied with a smile.

"Jason, do you take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me…" That was too much for me. As tears started to fall I ran out of the church. I heard someone behind me as I got into Sonny's car. I figured it was Carly but when I turned I saw…..

Cliffhanger! So sorry it was so long and please give me feedback so I can write more… if you like it!


End file.
